


Jan Tenner - 80er AU

by Logi87



Category: 80er - Fandom, Alternatives Universum - Fandom, Jan Tenner
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logi87/pseuds/Logi87
Summary: AU: Was wäre, wenn Jan Tenner - Der neue Superheld in den 80ern geschrieben worden wäre?





	1. AU Folge 01: Angriff aus Ostland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jan Tenner gehört mir nicht, aber ein bisschen mit den Gedanken an ein alternatives Universum kann ich spielen.
> 
> Sosehr ich die Weiterführung von Jan Tenner – Der neue Superheld auch liebe und feiere, als ein Jan-Tenner-Fan der alten Hörspiele dachte ich mir: Wie sähen diese Hörspiele aus, wenn sie in den 80ern geschrieben worden wären? Herausgekommen sind kleinere Hörspielskripte, von einem Klassik-Jan-Tenner-Fan für Klassik-Jan-Tenner-Fans! 
> 
> Und Leute: Unterstützt Jan Tenner und kauft euch die neuen Jan Tenner Folgen!

Jan Tenner 80er AU: Folge 1: Ein neuer Anfang

Unbekannt: (hall) Erzähle uns, was du in dieser Dimension gesehen hast, Uwohu.

Uwohu: Diese Erde war in der Vergangenheit mehrmals in Gefahr. Durch eine menschenähnliche Alienrasse mit vier Armen und Löwenköpfen, den Leonen, durch den wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler Professor Zweistein, und durch das Nichts. Doch verdanken die Menschen es vier ihrer Artgenossen aus dem Land Westland, dass es ihre Erde heute noch gibt. Wertvolle Unterstützung erhalten die vier durch den genialen Bordcomputer ihres Raumschiffes Silbervogel.

Unbekannt: (hall) Um wen handelt es sich?

Uwohu: Jan Tenner, einen Student der Physik, der nahezu selbstlos ist und sich stets für die Experimente Professor Futuras zu Verfügung stellt. Laura, Jan Tenners Freundin und Futuras Laborassistentin, die stets mit Jan in den Kampf zieht. Futura selbst, der geniale Erfinder der Seren, welche Menschen erlauben, zu fliegen, unter Wasser zu atmen oder jede beliebige Sprache sprechen und verstehen zu können. Und General Forbett, der höchste Kommandant von Westlands Armee. Zudem Mimo, ihr Bordcomputer.

Unbekannt: (hall) Was war ihr größter Erfolg?

Uwohu: Jan Tenner bestand die sieben Prüfungen auf dem Planeten der 1000 Wunder und erhielt den Stein der Macht, mit dem er den Leonen Uran gab. Das Leonenreich wurde daraufhin friedlicher und wird, wie die Erdlinge, in ein paar Jahren auf der Suche nach alternativer Energie sein, um die immer größeren Umweltschäden einzudämmen.

Unbekannt: (hall) Faszinierend… doch warum genau diese Dimension?

Uwohu: Professor Futura hatte eine zweite Laborassistentin, die aufgrund eines Unfalls in Kälteschlaf versetzt werden musste. Sie wird bald erwachen. Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich eingreife?

Unbekannt: (hall) Wenn dein Plan Erfolg hat und die Bedrohung der Existenz damit abgewendet wird, sei es dir gewährt.

Uwohu: So sei es, ihr Hohen.

Alte Titelmusik

Erzähler: In Westland herrscht seit einiger Zeit Frieden. Wissenschaft und Technik schreiten dank der Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Raumfahrern voran. Jan Tenner widmet sich zusammen mit Laura seinen Studien, General Forbett kümmert sich um das Militär, während Professor Futura im Institut seine Forschungen betreibt. Doch da ereignet sich etwas Ungeheuerliches.

Szene 1:  
Im Institut von Professor Futura. Eine Schleusentür öffnet sich.

Forbett: (schnaufend) Da bin ich, Professor! Ich habe meine wichtige Sitzung extra wegen Ihnen vorzeitig verlassen! Was gibt es? Und wo sind Jan und Laura?

Futura: Die beiden stecken noch im Verkehr fest. Sie haben nun einmal keinen eigenen Hubschrauber. Aber kommen Sie bitte.

Schritte, während beide durch einen Korridor laufen.

Futura: Erinnern Sie sich an Tanja?

Forbett: Das war doch Lauras Vorgängerin, die viel mit Jan unternahm… aber sich versehentlich mit einem ungetesteten Serum injizierte… 

Futura: Und in Kälteschlaf versetzt wurde. Nun, der Wiedererweckungsalarm ging heute Morgen los. Sie hat begonnen, sich zu bewegen, aber hält die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie mit Ihrer und mit Jans und Lauras Hilfe aufwecken kann.

Forbett: Potzblitz, jetzt sehe ich sie! Sie liegt in diesem röhrenartigen, verglasten Zylinder. Aber… sie ist ja nackt!

Futura: Kleider wechseln ist im Kälteschlaf leider nicht möglich, General. Ich versuche es noch einmal über den Kommunikator: Jan? Laura?

Rauschen.

Jan: Es tut uns leid, Professor, wir sind immer noch in Westland City.

Tanja: (Stöhngeräusche)

Forbett: Tanja wird bald aufwachen und ich hätte gerne, dass Sie dabei sind.

Forbett: Im Notfall lasse ich Sie mit einem meiner Hubschrauber holen!

Laura: Danke, General, aber jetzt hat sich der Verkehr gelichtet und wir verlassen die Stadt. In einer Viertelstunde sind wir da!

Forbett: Professor! Diese Leuchten blinken rot.

Futura: Oh Nein! Tanja! Bleiben Sie bei uns! Sie können uns hören! Gleich werden Jan und Laura da sein! Sie erinnern sich! 

Forbett: Eine Lampe hört auf zu blinken. Und jetzt… sie beginnt zu blinzeln!

Blitz- und Explosionsgeräusche.

Futura: Woher kam das? Die Anlage wurde gestern erst überprüft.  
Tanja: Ich… wo…

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Szene 2:

Erzähler: Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Straße zum Institut

Jan: Unglaublich, dieser Verkehr. Dabei ist die Mittagszeit gerade erst vorüber und für den Feierabendverkehr ist es noch viel zu früh.

Kommunikatorgeräusche

Laura: Professor Futura? Hören Sie mich noch?

Futura: Ja, Laura. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Tanja Sie und Jan hört. Ich

Unterbrechung der Verbindung

Jan: Professor! Hören Sie uns? Wir sind auf der Autobahn und sehen Ihr Institut! 

Laura: Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen. Da sieh, Jan. Der Himmel hat sich verändert.

Jan: Da ist vielleicht etwas mit dem Wettergenerator… ich kann mir das nicht anders erklären mit diesen zuckenden Blitzen. Aber gleich sind wir da. Wir

Explosion.

Jan und Laura: AH!

Laura: Hast du das auch gehört, Jan?

Jan: Das… war eine Explosion. Als ob sich etwas entladen hätte. Über dem Institut ist wieder alles normal. Komm schon, du alte Kiste!

Aufheulender Motor, Zwischenmusik

Erzähler: Als Jan und Laura beim Institut ankommen, fehlt von ihren Freunden jede Spur. Der Raum mit Tanjas Tiefschlafkapsel sieht als, als wäre eine Bombe explodiert. Forbetts Stellvertreter, Oberst Taylor, vermutet einen feigen Anschlag von Ostland, doch die Nachforschungen enden am Energieschild, der Ostland von Westland hermetisch abriegelt. Eine Kommunikation ist nicht möglich. Obwohl Jan und Laura alles versuchen, um Antworten zu finden, verläuft sich ihre Suche im Sande. Zu Futuras Gedenken gründen sie nach ihrer Hochzeit die Futura-Stiftung und bauen sein Institut weiter aus, um seine Forschung weiterzuführen. So sollten 30 Jahre vergehen, bis Jan und Laura Antworten erhalten würden. Es kommt zum: ANGRIFF AUS OSTLAND!

Neue Titelmusik

Szene 1:

Erzähler: An einem klaren Sommertag fahren die Kinder Jan Tenners und Lauras, Jan Tenner Junior und Lara, in einem Auto durch das Rockytal, während das Autoradio läuft.

Radio: Haaaalloooo, Westland City, heute beginnt die Woche der Geburts- und Gedenktage! Nicht nur General Taylors dreißigstes Dienstjahr als oberster Heerführer Westlands, nicht nur der achtzigste Geburtstag unseres Präsidenten, nicht nur das zehnjährige Bestehen des Friedens- und Forschungsabkommens mit den Leonen, nicht nur knapp fünfunddreißig Jahre Ruhe vor dem wahnsinnigen Professor, auch die Futura-Stiftung feiert zeitgleich mit dem Gedenktag an Professor Futura und General Forbett einen runden Geburtstag! Nationsheld Jan Tenner und seine Frau Laura Tenner werden heute in Westland City geehrt! Denkt dran, ihr habt’s nur gehört, wenn ich es gehört hab!

Werbesound.

Westland Radio 1 gehört gehört. 

Junior: Schon Wahnsinn, wie die Zeit vergeht.

Lara: Mutter und Vater tun sich immer noch schwer mit dem, was damals geschehen ist.  
Junior: Unter den mysteriösen Umstände, unter denen die beiden verschwunden sind, ist das ja auch kein Wunder.

Radio: Und nun das Wetter.

Das Radio wird ausgeschaltet.

Lara: Kennen wir ja schon.

Junior: Da wären wir endlich. Vaters alte Blockhütte. 

Lara: Wurde auch Zeit. Nach den Prüfungen brauchen wir mal ein paar Tage Urlaub. Komm, bringen wir die Sachen rein.

Junior: Genießen wir die Natur, solange sie noch da ist. 

Lara: Vater hat doch dafür gesorgt, dass das Rockytal zum Naturschutzgebiet erklärt wird.

Junior: Ja, aber was ist dieser eine Fleck verglichen mit dem, was sonst grad in Westland abgeht?

Lara: Stimmt schon… nur werden wir daran grad nicht viel ändern können. (gähnt) Ich glaube, ich leg mich erst mal ne Stunde aufs Ohr.

Junior: Ich dachte, wir könnten eine Runde fliegen.

Lara: Hast du etwa schon wieder…

Junior: Ja. Flugserum.

Lara: Weißt du was? Der Schlaf kann warten. Lass uns fliegen.

Eine Autotür öffnet und schließt sich, Schritte, gefolgt von zweimal Zischen.

Junior: Ab in die Lüfte! WUHU!

Lara: Wer als Erstes die Bergspitze erreicht!

Junior: Dich zieh ich ab! HA! 

Lara: Dann mach mal besser schneller, Jan!

Junior: Warte! Siehst du das?

Lara: Auf den Trick fall ich nicht rein!

Junior: Nein, wirklich! Da, dieses rote Ding am Himmel!

Lara: Ach du schon w… Moment! Du hast Recht! Jetzt sehe ich ihn auch! Es schlägt da hinten im Tal ein! 

Ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von sich bewegender Erdmasse.

Lara: Da hat sich ein Krater gebildet!

Junior: Denkst du, es ist ein Flugobjekt? Ein Leone oder ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der grad notgelandet ist? Oder Weltraumpflanzen, die gleich wachsen werden?

Lara: Da hat jemand in Vaters Memoiren geschmökert.

Junior: Na und? Komm, schauen wir’s uns an!

Lara: Flieg voraus. Ich funke vorher noch Vater an, damit er Bescheid weiß.

Junior: Mach das, Lara, aber beeil dich!

Lara: Dich hole ich schon ein!

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Szene 4:

Erzähler: Vorsichtig fliegen erst Jan Junior und ein bisschen später auch Lara zu dem neu entstandenen Krater. Als sie angekommen sind, sehen sie eine große Kapsel mit gläsernem Deckel. Die Luft ist etwas stickig und vibriert.

Junior: Ich glaube, ich träume.

Lara: Eine Frau mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren. Sie schlägt ihre Augen auf und schaut uns an!

Junior: Wir müssen ihr helfen. Irgendwie muss das Ding doch aufgehen.

Lara: Warte lieber, bis Vater da ist. Was, wenn sie eine Spionin aus Ostland ist?

Klopfen von innen gegen die Scheibe

Tanja: Ähhh..  
Junior: Sie erstickt da drin, siehst du das denn nicht.

Zischen und Öffnungsgeräusch

Lara: Was hast du gemacht?

Junior: Nichts. Sie muss den Deckel selbst geöffnet haben. Er schiebt sich zurück. Er...

Lara: Was hast du?

Junior: Sie ist… nackt?

Lara: Dann hör auf so blöd zu glotzen und gib ihr was zum drüberziehen!

Junior: Ähm. Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, junge Frau. Ich kann Ihnen meine Jacke anbieten, wenn Sie…

Tanja: Wo… bin ich?

Junior: Sie sieht richtig schlaftrunken aus. 

Lara: Diese Kapseln erinnern mich an die im Institut… und diese Frau… könnte das…

Tanja: (benommen)Jan! bist… bist du es? 

Lara: Woher kennt sie deinen Namen?

Junior: Ja, ich heiße Jan, aber…  
Tanja: Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!

Junior: Öhm… kennen wir uns?

Tanja: Aber du bist so…nein, du bist es nicht. Du… bist sein Sohn?

Junior: Jetzt ziehen Sie sich erst einmal meine Jacke über und dann bringen wir Sie ins Krankenhaus.

Lara: Was sehen Sie mich so… Au! Wieso hab ich auf einmal Kopfschmerzen?

Junior: Wahrscheinlich die Luft. Kommt, lasst uns verschwinden. Ich trage Sie, Frau…

Tanja: Ich heiße Tanja.

Junior: Etwa die… warten Sie!

Fluggeräusche, während die Tenners sich in die Luft erheben.

Lara: Hörst du das auch? Da oben fliegen Kampfjäger!

Junior: Und schau mal, wer da hinten angeflogen kommt.

Lara: Vater!

Junior: Dad, wir haben die Situation schon unter Kontrolle! Ganz ohne den Helden von Westland!

Senior: Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Junge! Wir… aber… das ist ja…

Junior: Was ist los, Vater? 

Tanja: (verwirrt) Vater… Junge… 

Senior: Keine Zeit! Wir müssen in den Sicherheitsbunker weiter unten im Berg! Kommt!

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Szene 5:

Erzähler:  
Die Tenner-Familie und Tanja verschanzen sich in einem der Schutzbunker. Immer wieder hören sie das Vorbeizischen von fliegenden Kampfjägern und anrückende Jeeps und Infanterie. Dann sehen sie, wie schwarze Roboter mit rot-leuchtenden Sensoren erscheinen und mit den Soldaten von Westland kämpfen. Nachdem Tanja Kleidung erhalten hat, erklärt Jan Senior die Lage.

Senior: Eure Mutter und ich waren gerade dabei, das Institut zu verlassen und nach Westland City zu fahren, als plötzlich ein seltsames Gewitter losbrach wie vor 30 Jahren und General Forbett und Professor Futura sich aus heiterem Himmel vor dem Gebäude materialisierten. 

Junior: Sie erschienen einfach so? Wie aus dem nichts?

Senior: Wenn ich es euch doch sage! Zeitgleich verkündete General Taylor im Radio, dass er einen Funkspruch aus Ostland erhalten habe, dass man Westland den Krieg erklärt hätte. Es hieß, Ostland würde uns eine kleine Kostprobe seiner Macht geben und zuerst würden sie das Rockytal angreifen. Als ich dann noch euren Funkspruch hörte, injizierte ich mir sofort das Flugserum zusammen mit etwas Geschwindigkeitsserum. 

Lara: Wahnsinn. Denkst du, dass sie hinter Tanja her sind?

Senior: Ich weiß es nicht. Wie geht es dir, Tanja?

Tanja: Gut. Aber du… du hast dir all die Jahre Vorwürfe gemacht, dass der General, der Professor und ich in Ostland sein könnten, auch wenn dieser Mimo das ausschließen konnte.

Senior: Woher… weißt du das?

Lara: Moment, hat sie damit Recht, Vater? Du hast nie… AU! Schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen! Und wieder, nachdem sie mich angeschaut hat!

Senior: Wir werden das im Institut klären. Junior, was siehst du auf dem Außenbildschirm?

Junior: Taylors Soldaten kämpfen gegen die Roboter. Die zielen echt schlecht, dafür sind von ihnen fast doppelt so viele da. Und es werden immer mehr… und jetzt… einige von ihnen kommen auf unseren Bunker zu!

Tanja: Du hast Serum dabei, Jan!

Senior: Lara, Jan, ihr kriegt Geschwindigkeitsserum. Damit werdet ihr ihren Geschossen ausweichen können. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja was finden, was die Soldaten übersehen haben.

Tanja: Und ich kriege keins, weil du willst, dass man mich zuerst untersucht.

Senior: Erfasst! Nimm dafür meine Laserpistole und gib mir Deckung. Ich werde die Roboter aufhalten, die dem Bunker zu nahe kommen. Und jetzt los!

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Szene 6

Erzähler: Während Jan Senior und Tanja den Bunker verteidigen, brechen Jan Junior und Lara aus. Mit der Kombination aus Flug- und Geschwindigkeitsserum fliegen sie pfeilschnell über den Wäldern des Rockytals. Sie versuchen, dem Ursprung des Roboter-Schwarms auf die Spur zu kommen.

Lara: Die schwarzen Roboter konzentrieren sich auf die Bodentruppen. 

Junior: Dann haben wir noch Zeit, die Gegend auszukundschaften. Irgendwoher müssen diese Blechleute ja kommen.

Lara: Da hinten aus der Höhle strömen sie.

Junior: Das wäre auch ein ideales Versteck. Panzer kommen da nicht hin, die Luftjäger können es nicht finden.

Lara: Selbst mit Energieortungsgeräten wäre das schwer. Komm, wir fliegen rein.

Laserschüsse ertönen.

Junior: Jetzt haben sie uns bemerkt! Sie schießen!

Lara: Aber zum Glück zielen sie schlecht! 

Die beiden betreten eine Höhle.

Junior: Da vorne! Ein Bogen aus schwarzem Metall. Er teleportiert die Roboter hierher! Lass ihn uns kaputtmachen!

Lara: Ja, wenn wir Stärkeserum hätten… der Bogen sieht mir ziemlich robust aus.

Junior: Hey, ihr Blechdeppen! 

Verwirrte Roboter-Geräusche, entsicherte Waffen, aufladende Gewehre.

Junior:Ja, genau ihr!

Schüsse.

Lara: Was… Jan, was tust du?

Geschwindigkeitssound

Junior: Ihr trefft mich ja doch nicht! 

Laserschüsse, Explosion

Junior: Ha! Ausgetrickst!

Lara: Du hast sie dazu gebracht, auf ihren Bogen zu schießen und der ist explodiert!

Junior: Erfasst! Und jetzt lass uns zurückfliegen!

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Szene 7:

Erzähler: Auf ihrem Rückflug können die Tenner-Geschwister sehen, wie General Taylors Soldaten der Situation langsam Herr werden und die Roboter zurückdrängen. Die Schlacht ist entschieden, als sie wieder beim Bunker sind. Zusammen geht es zurück zum Institut, wo Tanja, Laura, Jan Senior, General Forbett und Professor Futura nach 30 Jahren wieder glücklich vereint werden. Nach dem tränenreichen Wiedersehen beginnen Jan Senior, Laura und der Professor, Tanja zu untersuchen, während Jan Junior und Lara sich mit General Forbett unterhalten.

Junior: Sie sehen aus wie auf den Fotos, General.

Lara: Nicht einen Tag gealtert.

Forbett: Und weder Futura noch Tanja noch ich haben eine Erklärung dafür, wie wir von einem Moment auf den anderen 30 Jahre in der Zukunft landen konnten. Ich habe gehört, dass in meiner Abwesenheit Oberst Taylor meinen Posten übernommen hat. 

Junior: Er steht in engem Kontakt mit unseren Eltern. Auch ihn hatte ihr Verschwinden schwer getroffen.

Lara: Was haben Sie nun vor General?

Forbett: Nun, wir werden herausfinden, was damals geschehen ist. Ich werde versuchen, meine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Dasselbe gilt für Professor Futura und Tanja. 

Lara: Ihre Augen glänzten richtig, als Vater ihnen von seiner Arbeit berichtet hat.

Eine Tür öffnet sich, Schritte.

Junior: Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommen sie ja. Sogar General Taylor ist dabei.

Forbett: Das trifft sich gut. General Taylor!

Taylor: General Forbett!

Forbett: Ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie meinen Posten in den letzten dreißig Jahren übernommen und gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Ich würde gerne als ihr Berater fungieren!  
Taylor: So sehr mich das auch ehrt, General Forbett, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie wieder Ihren alten Posten erhalten oder dass wir ihn uns teilen. Mit Ihnen an der Spitze wird die Moral unserer Truppen stärker sein. Sie sind in Ihrer Abwesenheit zu einem Nationalhelden geworden. Wir haben sogar eine Militärtaktik nach Ihnen benannt.

Senior: (flüsternd, amüsiert) Dabei kann es sich doch aber nur um den vorschnellen Einsatz von Atomraketen handeln, oder? 

Forbett: (gerührt) Oh… also das…

Senior: Sie werden ja ganz rot, General Forbett.

Laura: Als ob das bei dir damals anders gewesen wäre, Jan.

Senior: War nicht so gemeint. Ich bin so froh, Sie, Futura und Tanja wiederzusehen.

Taylor: Wir haben inzwischen einen weiteren Funkspruch von Ostland erhalten. Sie meinten, dass sie bald weitere Schritte gegen uns einleiten würden. Jeglicher Versuch, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, ist fehlgeschlagen. 

Lara: Was denken Sie, könnte der Grund gewesen sein, dass Ostland das Rockytal angriff? 

Taylor: Es war eine Machtdemonstration, Ms. Tenner. 

Forbett: Also… ich finde, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Der Feind schläft nicht! Sagen Sie mir, Taylor, wo ist meine Laserkanone?

Taylor: (verlegen) Nun…

Forbett: Sie können den Zivilisten hier ruhig vertrauen.

Taylor: Im historischen Museum in Westland City…

Forbett: (baff) … heiliges Kanonenrohr…

Taylor: Wir haben viel zu bereden. Kommen Sie, Forbett!

Lara: Da gehen die beiden.

Junior: Und wir haben auch einiges zu bereden, stimmt’s? 

Lara Haben Sie Neuigkeiten? Professor? Vater?

Futura: In der Tat. Es ist einfach nur erstaunlich. Das Derivat, das Tanja sich damals injiziert hat, war nicht Unsichtbarkeitsserum, sondern ein Vorläufer des Telepathieserums. 

Junior: Etwa das, mit dem Vater damals die Androiden enttarnt hat?

Futura: Genau das! Tanjas Stoffwechsel hat sich so angepasst, dass es nun permanent wirkt. 

Tanja: Ich kann nun Gedanken zu lesen, wenn die Person, die ich anblicke, es zulässt.

Junior: Und…wenn nicht?

Futura: Kopfweh für beide Seiten, Jan Junior. Für Tanja schleichendes, für ihr Gegenüber stechendes Kopfweh. Und je stärker sich die Person widersetzt, desto stärker sind die Schmerzen.

Lara: Dann war sie das also!

Tanja: Ich wollte das nicht, Lara, wirklich!

Lara: Wer’s glaubt…ich sag es dir gleich, Tanja. Wenn du das noch einmal versuchst…

Futura: Sie konnte diese Kraft nach ihrem Erwachen noch nicht kontrollieren.

Tanja: Inzwischen geht es.

Junior: Aber jedes Serum hat seine Nebenwirkungen. So spaßig es auch war, Kreise um die schwarzen Roboter zu rennen, ich will nicht an den Muskelkater denken, der mich morgen erwarten wird…

Lara: Meine armen Waden… 

Senior: Tja, ihr beiden, warum müsst ihr auch immer so übertreiben? 

Laura: Spiel dich nicht so auf, Jan!

Junior: Aber wie sieht es nun mit Tanja aus, Professor?

Tanja: Ja, ob ich Seren nehmen kann, dazu haben Sie mir noch nichts gesagt.

Futura: Nun, Tanja, Sie können nur kleinere Dosen Serum nehmen und auch nur die, die nicht die Wirkung des Telepathie-Serums aufheben. 

Senior: Das heißt, nur Flug- und Tauch-Serum. 

Laura: Und auf gar keinen Fall Unsichtbarkeitsserum!

Futura: Jan und ich werden Ihre Blutprobe und die Wirkung des Telepathie-Serums in den nächsten Tagen analysieren. 

Senior: Es gibt viel zu tun, immerhin waren Sie 30 Jahre lange verschwunden.

Futura: In der Tat! Ich werde mich schon wieder reinfinden. Wir haben viel zu tun, aber nicht mehr heute.

Senior: Professor, würden Sie sich für eines meiner Experimente zur Verfügung stellen? Ich habe da ein ganz besonderes Serum entwickelt, das den Kater nach einer durchzechten Nacht in Windeseile…

Laura: Nein, Jan! Du wirst mit dem Professor nicht auf eine Kneipentour gehen!

Abschlusslache

Endmusik  
Erzähler: Und so haben sich die Freunde wiedergefunden. Während Professor Futura sich mit Jan Senior und Laura bespricht, Jan Junior und Lara sich mit Tanja anfreunden, lässt General Forbett sich von General Taylor auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Forbetts und Futuras Hilfe wird auch bald gebraucht werden, denn nicht nur aus Ostland droht Gefahr. Ein neuer Feind erwartet das Tenner-Team. Es ist: DER WAHNSINNIGE DOKTOR!


	2. AU Folge 02: Der wahnsinnige Doktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Was wäre, wenn Jan Tenner - Der neue Superheld in den 80ern geschrieben worden wäre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jan Tenner gehört mir nicht, aber ein bisschen mit den Gedanken an ein alternatives Universum kann ich spielen.
> 
> Sosehr ich die Weiterführung von Jan Tenner – Der neue Superheld auch liebe und feiere, als ein Jan-Tenner-Fan der alten Hörspiele dachte ich mir: Wie sähen diese Hörspiele aus, wenn sie in den 80ern geschrieben worden wären? Herausgekommen sind kleinere Hörspielskripte, von einem Klassik-Jan-Tenner-Fan für Klassik-Jan-Tenner-Fans! 
> 
> Folge 02 "Der lautlose Tod" wird ausgelassen, an deren Stelle tritt Folge 03 "Das Hirn des Bösen".
> 
> Und Leute: Unterstützt Jan Tenner und kauft euch die neuen Jan Tenner Folgen!

Jan Tenner AU Folge 2: Der wahnsinnige Doktor

*Intro*  
Jan Tenner, ein junger sportlicher Student, arbeitet eng mit seinem Vater und Professor Futura in der Futura-Stiftung zusammen. Dem Professor ist die Entwicklung von Seren gelungen, mit denen die Grenzen des Menschen in unvorstellbarer Weise überwunden werden können. Aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse und um Gefahren von Westland abzuwenden, stellt sich Jan Tenner immer wieder für Experimente seines Vaters und des Professors zur Verfügung. Er weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, doch er vertraut ihnen. 

INTRO Folge 2:  
Nach dreißig friedlichen Jahren überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. General Forbett, Professor Futura und Tanja, die auf unerklärliche Weise verschwanden, sind wieder aufgetaucht. Gleichzeitig wurde Westland von Ostland angegriffen. Während General Taylor die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt und Forbett sich vorbereitet, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, zeigt Jan Tenner Senior Professor Futura und Tanja seine Forschungsarbeit an den Seren. Noch ahnen sie nicht, dass eine neue Gefahr auf sie lauert. Es ist: DER WAHNSINNIGE DOKTOR!

Szene 1: 

Futura: Ich bin beeindruckt, Jan. Vor allem die Verbesserungen des Flugserums gefallen mir gut.

Senior: Danke, Professor.

Tanja: Und ich bin beeindruckt, dass du neben den vielen Partys, deinen Liebschaften und deinem Sport noch Zeit zum Studieren hattest.

Senior: (amüsiert) Du wirst meine erste Frage an den Professor nie vergessen, was Tanja?

Tanja: Wie könnte ich?

Futura: (amüsiert) Sie waren auch der Erste, der mich je nach einem Zeitserum gefragt hat! 

Senior: An dem Tag hatte ich nicht ausgeschlafen und wusste nicht, was ich redete.

Futura: Aber wo wir gerade bei Zeit sind: Hat Mimo schon etwas rausgefunden?

Senior: Ich schalte ihn zu. Er macht gerade Wartungen im Computerraum.

Computergeräusche

Senior: Mimo! Hast du mit den Scans von Tanja, Forbett und dem Professor schon etwas herausfinden können?  
Mimo: Das könnte man so sagen, Jan! Die Partikel lassen auf eine Zeitreise schließen, vergleichbar mit dem Zeitantrieb des Silbervogels oder Zweisteins Raum-Zeit-Transmitter, allerdings nur in eine Richtung. Mehr konnte ich noch nicht herausfinden.*didelit*  
Senior: Das genügt uns fürs Erste. Wenn du etwas Neues weißt, funke uns bitte an.  
Mimo: Natürlich *didelit*

Eine Schleusentür öffnet und schließt sich 

Junior: Hallo, Vater, Professor. (flirtend) Tanja,

Tanja: Hallo, junger Schnösel.

Lara: Hallo.

Junior: Du hast uns rufen lassen, Vater?

Senior: Ja. Ich habe ein neues Derivat des Serums entwickelt, das das Stärke-Serum mit dem Geschwindigkeits-Serum kombiniert. 

Futura: Und ich habe diesem Derivat schon meinen Segen gegeben. 

Senior: Na, wer von euch will es testen?

Lara: Das ist was für dich, Bruderherz. Ich werde bald eine Expedition zu einer Ausgrabungsstätte unternehmen. Hab ja jetzt den Wisch, der mir bescheinigt, dass ich Hieroglyphen lesen kann. 

Junior: Was du schon machst, seit du lesen kannst.

Senior: Das hat sie von Ihrer Mutter, Professor. Laura sammelt immer noch Steine. 

Lara: Ich sammle Scheine. 

Junior: Und ich schreibe meine Hausarbeit über Vaters neues Serum: Eine Variante des Serums, das einen durch Wände gehen lässt, kombiniert mit dem Telepathie-Serum.

Senior: Ich nenne es Materie-Serum.

Futura: Das klingt nach einer vielversprechenden Variante, Jan.

Senior: Danke, Professor.

Junior: Ich wäre bereit, Vater. Hier wäre mein Arm.

Explosion in der Ferne

Tanja: Was ist das?

Mimo: Alarm! Der Energieschirm um das Institut ist ausgefallen! Und die Ortungsgeräte zeigen an, dass sich eine große Anzahl Schlangen dem Institut nähert. Der Notfall-Schutzschirm lässt sich nicht hochfahren. *didelit*

Lara: Schlangen? Hier? Das ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich.

Senior: In der Tat. 

Explosion weiter weg

Mimo: Der Ostflügel wird angegriffen! *didelit*  
Futura: Da ist die Vorratskammer für die Seren!

Explosion in der Ferne

Mimo: Und zwei Individuen versuchen, in den Computerraum im Süden einzudringen.!*didelit*

Senior: Professor! Tanja! Geht in den Schutzraum! Wir werden euch nicht noch einmal verlieren!

Tanja: Bitte, Jan, lass mich mitkämpfen!

Junior: Vater, gib mir das neue Serum!

Lara: Ich kämpfe natürlich auch mit!

Senior: Ihr lasst eh nicht mit euch reden! Gib mir deinen Arm, Jan, du kriegst das neue Serum.

Zischen.

Senior: Du kriegst Geschwindigkeitsserum, Lara.

Zischen

Senior: Junior, Lara, ihr beschützt Mimo! Tanja, hol das Stahlhaut-Serum. Wir kümmern uns um diesen Schlangenmann!

Futura: Ich werde das Militär rufen. Sie sollen die Schlangen mit Gas einschläfern. Dann gehe ich in den Schutzraum.

Erzähler: Während Professor Futura das Militär ruft, sprintet der jüngere Teil der Tenner-Familie gen Süden, um Mimo zu beschützen.

Junior: Ich muss echt aufpassen. Diese Kombination macht mich fast schon zu schnell.

Lara: Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Es erhöht deine Stärke und die Oberschenkel sind die stärksten Muskeln, die wir Menschen haben.

Junior: Da vorne sind sie! Zwei Humanoide! Beide zwei Meter groß.

Lara: Der eine sieht aus wie ein Affe, die andere wie eine Tigerin! 

Junior: Hey, Affenmann! Ich Tarzan, du Cheeta!

Schläge, Gebrüll

Lara: Echt jetzt? Hey, Tigerfrau.

Wütendes Fauchen

Lara: Ich hab für dich keinen Spruch, aber ich steck dich in den Tank.

Schlitzgeräusche gegen eine Wand

Lara: Ich bin zu schnell für dich.

Erzähler: Zur gleichen Zeit kämpfen Jan Senior und Tanja sich durch mehrere kleine Schlangen.

Schlangenzischen, Gefauche, Schläge

Tanja: So viele Schlangen. Grüne, braune, schwarze… 

Senior: Das Serum hat unsere Haut so hart gemacht, da kämen nicht mal Saurierzähne durch.

Tanja: Giftschlangen, Jan. Was ist mit Würgeschlangen? 

Senior: Gut, dass es die in Westland nicht gibt, sonst hätten wir grad ein Problem.

Tanja: Da vorne! Sieht aus wie eine Schlange, aber mit menschlichen Armen und Beinen. Muskelbepackt und mit dem Kopf einer Kobra!

Senior: Hey, Kobramann! Hier kommt der Schlangendompteur!

Wütendes Schlangenzischen, Schläge

Tanja: Verdammt! Jan kämpft wie ein Teufel, aber der Schlangenmann ist stärker! Vielleicht…

Telepathie-Geräusch

Tanja: Jan, duck dich!

Krach, zu Boden gehender Körper

Senior: Danke, Tanja! Ich werfe mich auf ihn.  
Tanja: Ich versuche, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Au!

Schlangenmann: (fauch) Grrrr…

Senior: Streng dich nicht zu sehr an! Es könnte

Tanja: Nein… ich muss… er tut das nicht aus freiem Willen… er will… ahhhhhhhhhh!

Tanja und der Schlangenmann schreien auf, man hört einen Kurzschluss und einen Schlag

Senior: Verdammt, Schlangenmann hat sich losgerissen! Er haut ab. Und mit ihm die Schlangen!

Tanja: (benebelt) Uff… Jan…

Senior: (besorgt) Ich halte dich, Tanja. 

Tanja: Ich…ufff….

Senior: Bewusstlos… warum musstest du dich so verausgaben? Warte, ich bringe dich in den Schutzraum!

Erzähler: Als Jan Tanja in den Schutzraum bringt, muss er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass der Professor noch nicht dort ist. Unterdessen bei Junior und Lara.

Fauchen, Schlagen, Gebrülle

Lara: Was ist, Miezekätzchen? Willst du nicht mehr spielen? 

Wütendes Tigerfauchen

Schlag, zu Boden gehender Körper

Junior: Das war’s mit dir, Cheeta. Hey, Lara, ich helf dir mal!  
Lara: Sie starrt dich so erschrocken an, Jan.

Man hört mehrere Schritte

Junior: Sie nimmt Reißaus! Hey, Mieze?

Geschwindigkeitssound, gefolgt von einem Schlag und einem zu Boden gehenden Körper.

Lara: Hat wohl Angst vor uns gehabt.

Forbett: Wohl eher vor mir. 

Lara: Die Armee

Junior: General Forbett!

Forbett: Ich war in der Nähe, als Futura den Funkspruch abgesetzt hat! Meine Männer sind gerade dabei, das Institut zu sichern. Wo sind Ihr Vater und Futura?

Mimo: Ich registriere Aktivitäten im Nordflügel bei der Serenanlage! *didelit*

Forbett: Da kommen meine Männer erst als letztes hin! Aber nicht wir. Kommen S… öh.

Geschwindigkeitsgeräusche

Forbett: (verdutzt) Aber das ist doch… (laut) warten Sie auf mich!

Erzähler: Nachdem er Tanja in den Schutzraum und von Mimo in Erfahrung gebracht hat, wo Futura gerade ist, eilt Jan Senior zur Serenanlage

Schritte, Türen, die geöffnet werden.

Senior: Professor Futura! Professor Futura! (erleichtert) Da sind Sie ja!

Futura: Jan! Ich wollte

Laute Trümmergeräusche

Senior: Da bricht etwas durch die Wand! Es ist ein drei Meter großer, grauer Humanoid mit einem Nashorn! Er kommt direkt auf Sie zu, Professor!

Futura: Hey! Lass mich runter! Na warte!

Senior: Verdammt! Futura versucht, dem Nashornmann Lähmserum zu injizieren, aber die Spritzen brechen an der harten Haut ab!

Futura: Hilfe!

Senior: Wirst du wohl stehenbleiben!

Nashorn-Gebrüll

Senior: Du bist zwar schnell, doch wir Menschen haben dafür mehr Ausdauer! Dich hol ich mir! Verdammt, er rennt nach draußen!

Harpyien-Geschrei

Senior: Er wirft den Professor in die Luft! Jetzt fängt ihn eine Frau mit Vogelflügeln und trägt ihn davon! Lähmen kann er sie nicht, weil er sonst abstürzen würde. Und ich kann nicht hinterher, weil ich Steinhaut-Serum injiziert habe. Aber noch sind wir nicht fertig. (wütend) Hey, Nashornmann! Komm her!

Laufgeräusche, Ausweichsprung, zertrümmerte Wand

Senior: Da steht der Stromgenerator für den Energieschirm. Wenn ich ihn austricksen kann, das Teil zu rammen… Hey, Nasi! Hast du Probleme, den alten Mann zu erwischen? Schau her, ich bleibe sogar extra für dich stehen. er kommt angerannt. Und… reingefallen!

Entladender Stromgenerator, Grillgeräusche

Senior: Der wäre k.o.! 

Junior: Vater!

Lara: Vater!

Senior: Futura wurde von einer Vogelfrau entführt! 

Lara: Dahinten fliegt sie! Die holen wir nicht mehr ein…

Junior: Du vielleicht nicht! Ich mit dem neuen Serum schon!

Sprintgeräusche

Lara: Ich helf dir auf, Vater. Du zitterst ja.

Senior: Sie haben Futura… wir müssen ihn befreien. Ich werde ihn nicht noch mal verlieren. Lass uns zurück ins Institut gehen… Moment… da kommt General Forbett…aber… er ist schweißüberströmt.

Lara: Er hatte ja auch kein Geschwindigkeitsserum.

Senior: General … wir brauchen ihre Hilfe!

Erzähler: Die Freunde versammeln sich im Schutzraum, während das Militär das Institut absichert.

Senior: Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Mimo, Statusreport bitte!  
Mimo: Die Schäden halten sich im Rahmen! Der Computerraum ist unbeschädigt. Der Energieschirm wird gerade repariert. Im Ostflügel treiben sich noch vereinzelte Schlangen herum. *didelit*

Lara: Jan hat sein Handy dabei. Er wird sich melden, sobald er etwas weiß.

Senior: Falls das Serum ihn nicht unachtsam werden lässt. Es lässt den Testosteronspiegel rasant ansteigen und er war schon immer ein Heißsporn…

Forbett: Ich habe seine Nummer an unsere Experten weitergegeben. Sie haben ihn schon geortet. Er ist Richtung Red Rock unterwegs.

Senior: Wer auch immer diesen Anschlag verübt hat, muss mit Tieren arbeiten. Tiger, Schlangen, Affen, Rhinozerosse, Vögel. 

Lara: Fast jede Universität, die etwas auf sich hält, bietet Seminare zu Körperumwandlungen. Aber solche Mischungen aus Tieren und Menschen sind mir neu.

Telefongeräusche

Forbett: Ja? Verstanden, Tom.

Senior: Was gibt es, General?

Forbett: Jan befindet sich im Forschungsinstitut von Dr. Brain, das sich nahe des Naturparks befindet.

Senior: Brain?!

Forbett: Kennen Sie ihn?

Senior: Leider ja! Als ich vor dreißig Jahren Professor Futuras Arbeit übernommen habe, war das einer meiner ersten Studenten! Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er von der Universität flog!

Lara: Was hat er gemacht, Vater?

Senior: Medizintechnik studiert. Er entwendete Leichen aus der Obduktion, als wären es Pfandflaschen und kombinierte sie mit… mir wird schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke.

Lara: Dann sollten wir sofort aufbrechen!

Forbett: Meine Männer werden auf Tanja aufpassen. Mimo! Würdest du bitte den Silbervogel bereitmachen?

Mimo: Wenn Sie so nett fragen, immer, General. *didelit*

Zwischenmusik – Szenenwechsel

Szene 

Erzähler: Während Jan Senior, Lara und Forbett sich auf den Weg machen, findet Professor Futura sich in einem sterilen Laborraum wieder. Er ist mit Händen und Füßen an die Wand gekettet. Es gibt keine Fenster, nur eine Stahltür. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein grauer Koloss, ein Android, der an eine griechische Heldengestalt erinnert. An seinem Kopf, seiner Brust und seinem Bauch befinden sich Leerstellen. Futura sieht drei Behälter mit grüner Flüssigkeit auf einem Tisch stehen. Daneben stehen elektronische Anlagen, die Geräusche von sich geben. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich die Tür öffnet und eine Frau mit grauer Haut und ein älterer, hinkender Mann eintreten.

Eine elektronische Tür öffnet sich, Schritte.

Tamara: Futura hat sich mächtig gewehrt. Kaum hatte die Vogelfrau ihn hierhergebracht, hat er versucht, mir Lähmserum zu injizieren. Hätte ich keine Titanhaut, hätte das

Brain: Hätte, hätte, Tamara. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich grüße Sie, Professor Futura.

Die elektrische Tür schließt sich.

Futura: (trocken) Die Freude ist ganz auf Ihrer Seite. Wer sind Sie?

Brain: Gewiss, verehrter Kollege. Mein Name ist Dr. Benjamin Brain. Und ich habe Sie zu mir kommen lassen, um Sie am größten Projekt der Menschheit teilhaben zu lassen (hustet)

Futura: Das habe ich schon oft gehört.

Brain: Wie heißt es doch so schön? Der Mensch ist als Konstrukt möglich, aber das Material ist verfehlt.

Futura: (entsetzt) Moment… die Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern, dieser Androide, die Anlage.

Brain: Sie kapieren schnell, Professor! Wie Sie bin ich ein alter Mann, dessen Genius von seinen körperlichen Gebrechen behindert wird. Unsere Gehirne sind die brillantesten der Menschheit, deshalb

Futura: (unterbricht ihn) Sie wollen Ihr und mein Gehirn in diese Behälter füllen und in diesem Androiden weiterleben lassen?!

Tamara: Danke, Professor, dass Sie so schnell schalten. Das erspart weitere Erklärungen.

Brain: (energisch) Ruhe, Tamara. (ruhig) Ja, Professor. Ursprünglich hätte ich mit Ihrem Nachfolger, Jan Tenner Senior, vorlieb nehmen müssen. Doch da Sie nun wieder da sind…

Futura: Aber ich will nicht! Lassen Sie mich gehen!

Brain: Nun, Professor, Sie werden bald keinen eigenen Willen mehr haben. Doch wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet! Tamara, das Serum!

Zischen.

Zwischenmusik

Erzähler: Mit Entsetzen muss Professor Futura zusehen, wie der Körper Benjamin Brains langsam zerfällt und nur sein Gehirn übrigbleibt, welches Tamara mit Schutzhandschuhen ergreift, in einen der Behälter steckt und an den Kopfteil des Androiden anschließt. Dieser erwacht daraufhin zu unheilvollem Leben. Strom fließt durch die angedeuteten Äderchen des muskulösen Körpers und die roten Sensoren im Gesicht des Androiden starren ihn an. Der Android streckt seine Glieder.

Brain: Welch eine Wohltat! Ich fühle mich stark, mächtig und einfach erhaben. *dedilet*

Futura: Sie… Sie Wahnsinniger!

Tamara: (genervt) Zappeln Sie nicht so, Professor! Ich habe hier schon Ihre Spritze. Lassen Sie mich injizieren.

Futura: Nein! Lassen Sie meinen Arm los! Ich will nicht! Ich

Eine metallene Tür wird eingeschlagen.

Junior: (Markerschütternder Schrei)

Geschwindigkeitssound, Tamara wird zu Boden geworfen, Glas zerbricht.

Tamara: Urgh… er hat mich zu Boden geworfen.

Futura: Jan! Was ist mit Ihnen?

Junior: KÄMPFEN!

Futura: Er schlägt wie ein Berserker auf den Androiden ein! Aber der nimmt keinen Schaden, kann aber auch nicht zurückschlagen. Ich kann seinen Bewegungen kaum mit meinen Augen folgen!

Brain: Was ist das? *dedilet*

Futura: Das neue Kombiserum! Hoffentlich...

Der Klang von Knochen, der bricht, weil er zu hart gegen Metall schlägt.

Futura: Oh Nein!

Junior: AU! Scheiße, das Serum lässt nach! ARGH!

Schlag, Jan Junior geht zu Boden.

Futura: Sie Monster! Sie haben ihn niedergeschlagen!

Brain: Und ich werde ihm den Kopf zertreten. *dedilet*

Futura: NEIN! Er hebt schon den Fuß! JAN!

Tamara: Und Sie kriegen jetzt Ihre Spritze, Professor. Und diesmal werden sie

Geschwindigkeitssound, Tamara geht erneut zu Boden, Glas zerspringt  
Ketten werden geöffnet, ein weiterer Geschwindigkeitssound  
Ein metallener Fuß stampft auf Metallboden.

Tamara: (genervt) Nicht schon wieder…

Brain: Wo sind Tenner und Futura hin? *dedilet*

Senior: Bei mir direkt am Eingang! Gut gemacht; General, Lara.

Tamara: Was ist das?

Waffen, die entsichert werden.

Lara: EMP-Gewehre.

Forbett: Speziell für den Kampf gegen Ostlands Roboter entwickelte Waffen.

Senior: Sie sind erledigt, Brain!

Taylor: (Lautsprecher) Dr. Brain! Ihr Institut ist von der Armee umstellt! Geben Sie auf!

Brain lacht, Tamara kichert

Senior: Ich wüsste gern, was so lustig ist.

Brain: Sie glauben, dass Sie uns besiegt haben! *dedilet*

Tamara: Sehen Sie, was passiert, wenn ich diesen Hebel umlege!

Ein EMP-Schuss löst sich, Tamara schreit schmerzgepeinigt auf, doch der Hebel wird umgelegt.

Tamara: Urgh… du hast meinen Arm erwischt… verdammt, tut das weh!

Lara: Ich warne Sie ein letztes Mal! 

Forbett: Aber das… die beiden werden von einem blauen Licht eingehüllt! 

Brain: Ob mit Ihrem Gehirn oder nicht, Futura! Die Weltformel wird mir gehören! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dedilet* HAHAHAHA!

Futura: Teleportation… sie lösen sich auf!

Forbett: Wie die Roboter Ostlands!

Ansage: Selbstzerstörungsanlage aktiviert! T Minus 5 Minuten bis zur Explosion!

Senior: Wir müssen hier raus!

Zwischenmusik-Szenenwechsel

Erzähler: Mit knapper Mühe entkommen die Freunde dem explodierenden Institut. Die Reinigungsarbeiten in Futuras Institut werden abgeschlossen und Tanja wird ins Militärhauptquartier in Westland City gebracht. Jan Senior und der Militärarzt untersuchen seinen Sohn und Futura. Dann gehen sie im Konferenzraum. Als Futura ihnen erzählt, was Brain mit ihm vorhatte, stockt allen der Atem. 

Forbett: Bevor Brain verschwand, erwähnte er etwas von einer Weltformel.

Senior: Die Weltformel ist der Heilige Gral der Physik. 

Futura: Die Theorie von Allem, die sämtliche Theorien aller grundlegenden Wechselwirkungen der Natur erklären könnte. Mit ihr ergäben sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, doch sie würde in den falschen Händen großen Schaden anrichten.

Junior: Bin ich froh, dass wir diesen Spinner aufgehalten haben. Aber wie er uns entkommen konnte…

Forbett: Dieselbe Technologie, wie Ostland sie verwendet. Ich habe das schon an unsere Technikabteilung weitergegeben. 

Junior: Wie geht es dir, Tanja? Ich habe gehört, dass du deine Kräfte überstrapaziert hast.

Tanja: Wieder ganz gut. Ich habe in den Gedanken des Schlangenmanns geblickt. Er hatte einen Mikrochip in seinem Gehirn, das ihn dazu zwang, uns anzugreifen. Ich habe seine Gedanken verstärkt, der Chip ging kaputt, aber dann… überkam mich Schwärze.

Senior: Das passt zu Brain.

Forbett: Die anderen Tiermenschen wurden inzwischen in eine Forschungseinrichtung des Militärs gebracht und werden derzeit noch untersucht. Wenn Brain mit Ostland in Verbindung steht, müssen wir damit rechnen, dass sie uns neben diesen Robotern auch solche Wesen schicken.

Senior: Wenigstens sitzt Brain jetzt sonstwo und rauft sich die Haare, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist.

Funkgeräusche.

Lara: Das ist Mimo. Ich schalte auf Lautsprecher.

Mimo: Ich habe noch einmal die Datenbanken überprüft. Während wir mit dem Silbervogel unterwegs waren, hat jemand den Supercomputer der Stiftung gehackt. Er hat die MRT von Professor Futuras Gehirn heruntergeladen. *didelit*

Betretenes Sschweigen

Lara: Die Angreifer, die Entführung… alles…

Junior: Plan A war’s, den Professor zu entführen. Plan B war wohl, die MRT zu klauen.

Futura: Sie haben sehr genau recherchiert. Ich habe mir gleich nach meiner Rückkehr eines machen lassen. Während ich in Brains Gefangenschaft war, haben sie mir Blut abgezapft. Damit und mit der MRT können sie ein künstliches Gehirn mit meinen Hirnwellen erstellen…

Senior: Aber es fehlt Ihnen das Wissen des Originals!

Futura: Das wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, Jan.

Eine Tür öffnet sich.

Forbett: Ah, General Taylor!

Futura: Gut, dass Sie da sind, General. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Westland City müssen verstärkt werden. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Brain versuchen wird, an Zweisteins Gehirn heranzukommen.

Taylor: Ich werde das umgehend in die Wege leiten, Professor. Niemand wird an Zweistein herankommen. Übrigens, General Forbett. Ich habe mit dem Präsidenten geredet und aufgrund der angespannten Situation hat er sich darauf eingelassen, dass wir uns das Amt des Generals teilen. 

Forbett: (geschmeichelt) So schnell? Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…

Senior: (amüsiert) Dann freuen Sie sich einfach im Stillen. General.

*Outro*  
Erzähler: Mit knapper Not konnten Jan Tenner, Lara und General Forbett Professor Futura vor dem wahnsinnigen Dr. Brain retten. Doch dieser hat gezeigt, dass er ein Faktor ist, mit dem man ernsthaft rechnen muss. Schon bald werden die Freunde aufgrund der angespannten Situation mit Ostland zu ihren Verbündeten reisen. Dabei treffen sie auf DAS EISMONSTER VON ORNEON!


End file.
